


Placid Skies

by uesakahatsue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Manga Spoilers, Sad, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Timeskip, i'm very proud of this one so please read it sjdpsnfmas, lonely, they are married and they also had a daughter, timeskip!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: "We are sending our deepest condolences to Yamaguchi Tadashi and Yamaguchi Hitoka's family."
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Placid Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello gorgeous and handsome, hope you'll like it! ^^ ♡
> 
> To those people who copy other's works and claim it as theirs, don't even dare. This is a gentle warning, hun.

⌲ ❝ placid skies ❞  
『yamaguchi tadashi × yachi hitoka 』

⸙.

『私たちは...異常に穏やかです。』

A series of loud screams and cries. Things are flying everywhere. The people around us started hitting their body parts in the most awful places. We are in a closed space, but even I can tell how fast we were falling from above.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT," The pilot spoke, although it was covered with another long series of screams that could tear your ears off. "I REPEAT. BRACE FOR IMPACT."

"Are you okay?" I asked my wife, who was silently praying and crying beside me. I placed my feet flat on the floor, fixing the oxygen mask as I bend forward with my chest on your thighs. I wrapped my right hand around my legs as I hold her hand with my left.

"Tadashi... Tadashi..." Her golden locks aren't tied like usual and it's just falling gorgeously beside her nervous yet pretty face. Her eyes are closed shut, as she drew my hand closer to her lips to kiss it. "I'm scared."

To be honest, I am so scared. I wanted to spend more time with her. I wanted to be alive as long as I can to sleep beside her every night. I wanted to grow old with her and watch our children marry wonderful people. I'm afraid... that we'll be both gone.

But Hitoka needs me.

Right now, whether I'm scared or not, it doesn't matter. I wanted to make her feel that she chose the right man and I can protect her— even if my hands are trembling more than hers.

"I'm here," I whispered to her ear, pulling her closer to me. "I won't go anywhere."

"BRACE FOR IMPACT. I REPEAT, BRACE FOR IMPACT."

I pulled her head to put it below my chest, allowing it to rest on my lap. I covered my head and neck as I lean down to bury my face in her candy-scented hair. Both of us flinched when we heard a thunderous scream and when I looked up, I felt my hands becoming colder.

I just saw a person's head being cut off my a food tray, beside us.

Hitoka tried to look as well, but I pushed her head down to my lap, before covering my nape. "No, don't look."

It seems like she understood why, since I feel my pants getting wetter by her tears. "Tadashi..."

"I'm here," I answered to her muffled cries. "Just close your eyes, okay? Let's wait for it, I promise we'll survive."

"I love you," She wailed, her head slightly moving to the side to look at me. "So much."

"Why are you telling me that here?" I tried my hardest to chuckle but all my throat could do right now is gulp and silently pray that no dangerous things would land on my nape. "I love you too, sweet."

Every time we hear a screeching noise, her tiny hands are trembling more shakily than before, clutching tight on my sweater. The rattling noises of the food trays and people flying back and forth— the women are screaming, the children are crying, the men are yelling, and the elderly are praying as they clutch tightly to the seat in front of them.

"Hitoka?" I whispered, surprised that we're still alive at this point.

"Tadashi..."

A loud crash was heard from the front part of the plane, and it was slowly getting closer, as the people start screaming louder. I removed my hand on my nape and wrapped it around her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"When we survive this, let's have one more kid."

The last sight I remember was Hitoka's smile as she looks at me, with her large stunning brown eyes coated with tears, adorned with wet, long eyelashes. The two corners of her thin soft lips curved up, and her pearly whites are shown.

"Of course... of course."

THUD.

My head banged on the front seat, and everything went black.

***

There's... a throbbing pain on my right temple. Something's oozing from it to my left temple. A soft whirring noise was all I hear— but aside from that, it's quite tranquil.

I opened my eyes to the blurry sight of the huge plane on my foot. The broken pieces of the window are shattered around me. The light blue sky was everywhere— if we're not in a plane accident, I would love this view.

I used the last strength that I have to get up but all I could do is put my left arm on the rocky ground and life my upper body slightly. Blood was smoothly dropping from my head— the spot where my head is resting earlier is colored in red.

"Ta... da... shi..."

I looked to my left side. "H-hi... to..." I tried to speak normally, but for some reason, I ended up gasping for air instead.

None of her upper body was scathed— but her dainty legs are buried under that massive plane. I can see the pure white side of the plane being stained red by her blood.

I hovered on top of her and hugged her. I can hear her crying and groaning endlessly in pain. I can't even say sorry... I'm so pathetic.

I brushed her messy hair away from her face. I'm dizzy and everything moves around me in a blurry and circular motion— but I can still tell how pretty she is.

"Are... we... done?" She sobbed. I looked around, and we're the only ones on this side of the plane. I can see blood oozing out from the inside— I bet countless bodies died there.

"Ta..." Her cried becomes louder as she wipes the blood percolating from my mouth, staining her beige turtleneck in light red. "I... love... you... s-so... much..."

The tears that I have been holding down earlier broke down, as I bury my face on her stomach, being careful not to hit her with the long metal rod that was stuck on my temple. My sobs are both cries and gasps for more air— even I can feel how fast is my airway closing.

I swallowed my blood back in, giving me some room to speak. "M-me... too..."

I'm quite frustrated. I wish I can tell her how every single day became special because she's right beside me. I wish I can tell her how happy I am when she married me. I wish I can tell her how much I love her, with my whole body, heart, and soul.

Her breathes slowly became shaky as she clutched on my hand tightly— her face slowly becomes pale as she looks down at me through her half-closed lids.

I came to her aid, pulling my body and drawing my face closer to her. My blood was flowing down, going with the strands of her light blonde hair.

"S-sweet..." I quavered in a ragged tone. "C-Can... you... h-hold on... longer?"

With a slight shaking of her head from left to right, I knew what that means. I leaned down to her ear and wiped her tears away. "S-so... rry..."

"I..." She gasped, before giving me a side-eye. "... love... you... T-Tada... shi..."

I bit my lower lip to halt myself from wailing louder than her. I looked at her with the most loving stare that I could give. "I l-love... you more... t-than anyone... else..."

Her lips formed a little smile before touching my face with her delicate hands, pulling my lips closer to hers. At first, I wanted to pull it away to give her more air, but when she wrapped her arms around my nape, I gave in, closing my eyes and fastening my arms on her waist.

I groaned when I felt the rod on my forehead reaching deeper places than before, but all I could care about right now was Yachi. She was breathing in an unstable manner as she moves her lips in sync with mine, tasting the blood that falls on my mouth.

My tears fell to her cheeks as I try to make the most out of this short moment. Both of us knew that this will be the last kiss that we'll share, both of us knew that this is the end, and both of us knew that in just a couple more seconds, one of us will stop breathing.

I shut my eyes down tightly as I feel my tongue grazing her teeth, and she's trying to fight it back with that tiny muscle of hers. I nibbled on the bottom tiny flesh of her lips, biting it harder, when I felt her moving slower than before.

She groaned in pain, but she didn't complain— instead, she touched my lids, and when I opened it, I saw two teary brown orbs looking at me. I pulled away from the kiss, and she coughed— surprising me when a glob of her own blood, oozing from the right corner of her lips.

I ensconced my face on her neck, and I can hear her gasping louder and louder every second passing as if she wanted to be alive as long as possible.

"H-hitoka... if you're... i-in pain..." I whispered to her ear. "I-it's okay... to rest... I won't l-leave... you..."

"R-really?" She stuttered, looking at me. I gave her a small nod. "I'm... s-sorry... T-Ta... dashi..."

"I," I feel my heart tightening when I saw her cough once more, beads of tears falling down her eyes. "... won't... leave you, H-Hitoka..."

I raised her head with my arms and hugged her as tight as I can, holding her right hand with my left. I closed my eyes when I saw her feet being left under the plane, connecting with her thighs with strings of flesh.

"I... love... y-you..."

I heard her gasp for air one more time, and then, she fell silent.

I buried my face on her shoulders as I scream... I screamed as loud as I can, as long as I can, as painfully as I can— all being muffled by the thick fabric she's wearing.

Hitoka...

I'm so sorry for not being able to keep you alive. I'm a nervous type of person— I freak out a lot, and I can't lead most of the time. I thought that weak people are meant to be with strong people. Maybe that's true... but only heaven knows how thankful I am when you chose me.

Our seven years of marriage together are the happiest part of my life... so thank you for being with me.

I love you more than anyone— and I won't leave you.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please create a noise if you hear me!"

I... won't leave you.

"One person is still breathing! Sir, are you okay— wait, what are you doing?"

I looked at the person who seems to belong in a rescue team as I hold the metal that was stuck on my temple with my right hand, holding my wife with my left.

"Sir, please, don't pull that out— I can't make sure of your safety once you did!" The guy said, running back to his team. "Oi! Bring the stretcher here! Quick!"

I placed a small kiss on the top of Hitoka's head before mumbling with all my strength.

"L-Lord..." I looked up to the quiet, bright, placid sky. The still clouds were highlighting the sky's quietude, as if it was listening to me. "P-please... take care... of Aya... f-for us..."

I bit my lower lip as I pull the iron strut out, my sight instantly blackened as I felt the both of us fell on the ground.

I love you more than anyone, Hitoka.

***

"Uncle Tsukki! Uncle Tsukki!"

"Don't run, Aya. What is it?"

"When are Mommy and Daddy coming home? It's Aya's birthday tomorrow! They're coming, right?"

"... your parents are quiet, why are you so noisy? If I'm not wrong, they must be in a taxi, on their way to go here."

"YAAAY! Aya can't wait! Aya can't wait!"

"Hush. Someone's calling. Hello?"

"Tsukki?"

"What's wrong, Oba-san? Aya, your grandmother is on the phone."

"Gramma!"

"N-no, don't let her listen to this... news..."

"What do you mean? Are you okay?"

"C-come to the hospital, but don't bring Aya... A-Also, call Hitoka's mother..."

"In a hospital?"

"Y-Yes..."

"... are you sure, Oba-san? Tomorrow is Aya's birthday. They wouldn't be taken away just like that, right?"

"... I don't know, Tsukki, I don't know..."

"W-why? H... how?"

"T-the rescue team said... t-that my s-son is still alive when they arrived... he's the only one alive... but when one of the m-members went away to get a stretcher, when he came b-back, T-Tadashi... Tadashi is already dead... He p-pulled out the rod that w-was stuck on his forehead, b-because Hitoka's already dead... Hitoka w-was dead, so h-he... he died with h-her..."

Tsukishima's legs were weakened at the mention of his childhood friend and female colleague's name. His face went pale as he watches Aya, who's unaware of what's happening. The girl got Yamaguchi's hair color, but when you put her beside her mother, you can tell that she's her mother's carbon copy. Tsukishima placed his elbows on his lap and clasped his hands together, resting his forehead on it.

"Yamaguchi... you do the craziest things."

『彩、穏やかな空からあなたを見守ります。』

⸙.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! ^^ ♡
> 
> FB: Ryuuichi Aone


End file.
